the fire rose
by bretnorris0
Summary: the FIRST CAPTURE IS A SNEAK PEAK there is magic. and ruby and weiss are childhood friends and dragon slayers. there gonna be ki. and namekian also piccolo . ruby is not part of fairy tail ( yet) weiss hates her self and her race. dragon slayers are nothing like in the show or manga ( such as there more dragon acting hard to explain )


_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER ( RUBY IS 18 IN THIS STORY and was only one year behind yang) **_

...

..

.

_**not finished product ! ik there ****grammar**__** and spelling issues this is more like a sneak peak **_

it was a long day for ruby . her she just got yelled at by her mom for destroying a vase. yang mad at her for making a hole in her door. . raven or who she calls mama.

she mad at her cause she eat a raven today...and the raven turned out to be a bird she was taking care of . she didnt know that she had birds she where feeding and also she wouldnt of eaten the bird if she just got her burgers like she asked but she only got 12 helpings not her normal 32 because ...well some one forgot to get more pattys...well SHE forgot to get more Because she saw fire dust on sale ...

to put it short she need a nice stroll on town . a trip to dust till dawn . her favirote store. they had all kinds of things but one thing she is glad to know that they have. fire dust and food megsaines . the shop keeper liked ruby being there she gave a energy that make the store boom with customers. well not with her late time snakes as she would call it. she got to sit in a cornor of a store read her magaiznes and enjoy her "me time" as she would call it.

as she entered the store the clerk had a smile and looked at the time . it was 10 o clock in the middle of the night .

"ahh hello Ruby your here early ." he said .

ruby would arrive around midnight . most of the time ruby sighed as she looks at the owner.

"ya family pretty mad at me today so i disiced to go for a walk " she said and he smiled at her

"well i got some food that has to be thrown away tommorw annnd im pretty sure there not gonna sell. there in you conor with a frash bag of fire dust and a megaizen of chef repaul and this cooking ways just fro you" he said. ruby smiled at him and pulled out her wallit in her and the man put hin hand out to single her to stop.

"its on the house" this shocked ruby alot. she looked in the her cornor and was shocked . "put mr wong that about-" he cut her off.

"miss rose you my most loyal and prized customer. what kind of person i would be if i didnt care ?" he said and ruby hugged him

"OMG THANK YOU MR WONG!" she said and moved to her cornor getting a her headphones out her music on.

book open and had fun..

it was a bout 10:20 ruby finished her book and all the food was gone . it was a good time. as ruby got up to leave she saw a man with a sword in his hand.

"put you hands up and no one will get hurt" . ruby was trying to think what this meant.

'ok ruby what he wants your money. in force. stealing UGH! why cant i rember the name of it. god if im gonna fight crime like i do dayily one would think i read a law book...'

"this is fraud?" ruby asks tilting . the man face palmed.

'ok its not fraud...maybe its oh i know its

Arson.' "no this is a robbery dumb ass" ruby looked at him and laughed her ass off confusing everyone in the store but mr wong because well. the robbers will see why hes not worried about a single thing. "oh i thought this was arson ohhh god. note to self when i get home read law book" she said folding her arms. **her ****wight**** scarf ** being used to wipe off her tears as she saw still alughing . the mugger got annoyed as eveyone could tell and lifed up his red bladed sword . "shut up and give me your dam money" ruby smiled grew. she lanced out hte window with a trail of fire heading out the window sending the thug of the window with this . but unlike ruby. he was on the floor crying out in pain. the man in the white jacket and ...a bowl hate? as ruby would describe it and looked at all the thugs . "well get her" he said lighting up a cigar. all the man attacked the girl in a of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, it was zipped up and tucced . about 10 men chased after ruby she had a smirk on her face. she grabbed two gays by there chins throwing them down to the ground right away cause the pavement to crack and break leaving a small crater where the two men laid nocked out .

8 left

one man went to cut ruby'sy neck off but she doged it leaving a clear shot for his chin. "shoryuken!" she yelled out causeing hte man to flyback in to the air . it was needless to say he was out for the count. as she was in the air she did a spin her fist was on fire as she punched on the guys who had a gun with a blade. he couldnt shoot it proboly cause if he did it would get the cops called for sure.

she punched the guy in the back of the head makeing his hat and hair burn a little from the hot fire and he was out too .

ruby used this as a hang to stay on the ground so she puffed out her cheeks. her wihgt pants flapped around from the warm air formed around her and opend her mouth to let out a large wave of fire

FIRE DRAGON ROAR she said out loud as the fire came out her mouth this shocke everyone in the fight as the fire hit on poor soul a large explsion took place causeing most of the tugh to fly in differtn directions. as well as concreat

2 left. the two where scarde.


End file.
